The Only Reason
by Shirohige Kitsumoto
Summary: "Arata—ah, maksudku, Nine. Kau bertingkah aneh sejak kemarin. Kenapa sih?" karena Nine juga dapat merasakan apa itu 'cinta'. Rated T for safety.


**The Only Reason**

 **Summary :** "Arata—ah, maksudku, Nine. Kau bertingkah aneh sejak kemarin. Kenapa sih?" karena Nine juga dapat merasakan apa itu 'cinta'.

 **Genre :** Romance . Crime .

 **Starring :** Mishima Lisa . Kokonoe Arata (Nine) . Toji Hisami (Twelve) . Five .

 **Author's Note :** Sesekali pengen bikin yang happy ending lah. Alternate Reality. Happy reading! Maap kalo gaje ya (_ _) authornya newbie soalnya. uhuk

* * *

"Minggir, perempuan cerewet!"

Apa katanya tadi—perempuan cerewet?

Suara yang ia kenal, suara yang selalu terdengar dingin. Teriakan barusan bukanlah teriakan seperti yang terlihat, namun suatu ucapan dingin yang terkesan seperti suatu teriakan. Lisa sedikit memberi spasi yang seharusnya miliknya, membiarkan pemuda bertabiat buruk itu—Kokonoe Arata, melalui koridor sekolah. Lisa berdecak kesal, menatap punggung pemuda menyebalkan itu yang masuk ke dalam kelasnya, kelas 9-A. Lisa sedikit menghela nafas sebelum berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas 9-B. Hari-hari yang sama, terutama bagaimana ia harus melihat pemuda menyebalkan itu setiap hari dan harus selalu menerima perbuatan buruk dari si menyebalkan yang membuatnya sedikit _bete._ Andaikan saja ia tak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

Bahkan Twelve masih jauh lebih baik daripada pemuda itu, walaupun ia akui sifatnya yang periang dan ceria itu membuatnya sedikit terlihat kekanakan, terlebih dengan gaya rambutnya yang semakin membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil, ia masih lebih pantas dijadikan teman. Kalau Nine? Dia selalu mengucapkan perkataan pedas, dan memiliki sifat keras kepala yang tidak keruan. Walau—ia akui—ia tampan, tapi Twelve masih jauh lebih baik daripada pemuda sialan yang cuma bisa membentak sesukanya.

Bel telah berbunyi, seolah memberitahu agar semua murid wajib masuk ke dalam kelas, dan itu berarti, kelas dimulai. Pelajaran pertama hari ini Matematika, namun tak berarti semua kelas memiliki jadwal pelajaran yang sama. Pelajaran pertama untuk kelas 9-A hari ini olahraga, karena itu, wajar apabila semua siswa laki-laki dan perempuan dari kelas 9-A berada di lapangan sekolah. Karena ia duduk di dekat jendela, ia dapat melihat wajah menyebalkan pemuda sialan yang cerewet itu. Sembari mendengus, ia memalingkan pandangannya dan menatap lurus ke depan.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, bel istirahat berbunyi. Para murid segera berhamburan keluar kelas, kecuali ia dan Twelve yang sedang ingin berbincang, mengenai Nine, tentu.

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau bincangkan?" tanya Twelve penasaran sembari menatap wajah manis Lisa. Lisa membisu. Jeda beberapa detik, Lisa mulai berbicara. "Anoo, ini tentang Nine, jangan ceritakan ini pada dia—kumohon," bisik Lisa lirih. Twelve terdiam sebelum mulai tersenyum. "Oke." Namun, setelah itu, cepat-cepat Twelve menghentikan Lisa berbicara dengan menutup mulutnya. "Ng, anu, maaf, aku tahu kamu ingin berbicara, tapi, kurasa, lebih enak kalau kita membicarakan hal ini—katakanlah, sambil makan atau meminum sesuatu, iya 'kan?" tawar Twelve sembari tersenyum dan sedikit meringis. Hal itu membuat Lisa sedikit mengerutkan alis, namun Lisa tetap (pada akhirnya) mengangguk.

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan mengenai dia?" tanya Twelve sembari menyeruput jus stroberi. Lisa yang sedang mengunyah roti melon, melirik ke arah Twelve sembari mendengus. "Oh! Kau pasti ingin menanyakan rencana yang kami buat kemarin malam, 'kan? Kami sudah menanamkan beberapa di kantor polisi, tinggal menunggu Nine mengatur segalanya saja," ucap Twelve enteng. Lisa menggeleng pelan. "Tidak.. Bukan itu sebenarnya." jawab Lisa sembari mengunyah roti melon.

"Kau pasti tahu, 'kan, Twelve, dia sangat sering mengusikku. Dia juga sangat sering mengejekku! Orangnya sangar," keluhnya sebelum kembali melahap roti melon yang sudah habis itu. Twelve menyeruput jus stroberi miliknya sebelum nyengir. "Ah, aku jadi ingat," celetuknya sebelum meneguk sedikit jus stroberi sebelum sedotannya hanya menyedot air yang ada di dalam bongkahan es.

"Nine.. dia sangat sering membicarakanmu," matanya menerawang ke langit-langit ruang kantin, sebelum memutar bola matanya. "Aku jadi iri. Kau sangat diagungkan oleh Nine, bagai Tuan Putri di mata Nine." lanjutnya sembari melempar gelas plastik yang sudah kosong itu ke tong sampah di dekatnya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lisa sebelum mengerutkan alis dan memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat. Twelve hanya membalas dengan senyuman sebelum menunjuk ke arah belakang Lisa. "Itu, di belakangmu," beberapa detik setelah mengucapkan itu, Twelve segera meninggalkan ruang kantin.

"Eh.." ketika menoleh ke arah belakang, sosok yang sedang mereka bicarakan muncul. Gagang kacamata biru gelap yang sedikit meleset dari tempatnya itu segera ia perbaiki, sebelum berdehem dengan suara yang berat namun tinggi. "Bicara apa kau tadi?" tanya Nine sembari menempelkan jus kaleng ke pipi Lisa sebelum mengerutkan alis, marah. "Jangan dekati playboy macam dia, oke?" ucap Nine sebelum duduk di salah satu bangku kantin yang dekat dengan Lisa.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," Lisa menghela nafas. "Lagipula, dia bukan playboy. Dia cowok yang baik, yang sangat berbeda dengan seseorang." lanjutnya sebelum meninggalkan lokasi. Namun, sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan kantin, Nine menarik tangannya sebelum memeluknya. Walau setelah itu Nine mendorong keras tubuh Lisa agar menjauh darinya dan berlari menjauh dari kantin.

"Apa katamu tadi!? 'Cowok playboy'!?" Twelve tampak syok sekaligus marah mendengar pendapat rekannya mengenai dirinya. Sang rekan yang dimaksud menatap sinis Lisa sebelum membanting keras mug berisi kopi panas ke atas meja, sehingga sedikit menumpahkan isinya. Twelve menatap Nine dengan tatapan seolah ingin menelan bulat-bulat sesuatu. "Nine, kamu, ya, beraninya..." ucapnya dengan nada sinis. "Yang benar saja? Seharusnya kau bersyukur sudah diberi kesempatan untuk introspeksi diri, salah satu caranya dengan mendengarkan omongan orang lain yang sudah kau anggap teman sehidup dan semati, benar?" jawab Nine dengan enteng, walau nadanya tidak kalah sinis. Bahkan Nine jauh lebih dingin.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, aku pergi introspeksi diri dulu," Twelve membuka pintu keluar. Sesampainya di ambang pintu, ia menoleh ke arah Lisa sebelum tersenyum, sementara itu, ia melirik sinis ke arah Nine dan mengucapkan sesuatu. "Nine, maafkan aku. Tapi, aku menyukai Lisa lebih dari kau." ucapnya sebelum berjalan pergi dari markas.

Nine menghela napas sebelum menyeruput sisa kopi di dalam mug miliknya, sebelum melirik ke arah Lisa dan memberi isyarat untuk menghampirinya. Ketika ia menghampiri Nine, dengan cepat Nine memeluk Lisa. Erat dan hangat, itulah yang Lisa rasakan kini. "N-Nine? Kamu.. mabuk?" ucapan itu otomatis membuat Nine melepaskan pelukannya, sebelum menjitak Lisa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan...?" tanya Nine sembari menjitaknya. "T-tapi bukannya kamu yang-" "Aku yang apa?" tanyanya sebelum kembali menjitak Lisa. Beberapa detik mereka bertahan dalam posisi begitu, sebelum Nine melepaskan jitakannya dan berjalan menjauh. "Twelve mungkin akan pulang malam. Saat Twelve tiba, kau tidak perlu bangun untuk membukakan kunci," ucapnya sebelum menguap. "T-tapi, bagaimana ia bisa masuk!?" tanya Lisa khawatir. Nine tertawa pelan. "Tenang saja. Karena aku yang akan membukakan kuncinya nanti. Lagipula, ada hal yang ingin kami diskusikan yang tak bisa kau dengar.." jawab Nine sebelum kembali menyambungnya, "kau tidurlah. Jangan khawatirkan aku." ucapan itu cukup untuk membuat Lisa tenang, sehingga ia mengucapkan selamat tidur dan meninggalkan Nine yang kini tampak sedang melanjutkan pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan.

"Apa—Nine MEMELUKMU!?"  
Twelve tampak menyemburkan jus wortel yang ia beli di kantin. Lisa mengangguk mengiyakan dengan wajah merah, sementara Twelve masih menyeka jus wortel yang menyebar ke beberapa tempat di sekitar mulutnya dengan lengannya. "Liar juga dia. Padahal, tadinya, harusnya aku yang berperilaku begitu," ucap Twelve sembari tersenyum simpul sembari menyandarkan punggungnya ke pagar penghalang yang ada di belakangnya. Oh, ya, mereka sedang berbincang-bincang di atap sekolah. Lisa mengerutkan alisnya sebelum menoleh ke arah Twelve yang berada di sampingnya, "Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau tidak dengar, Nona? Ckck," jawab Twelve dengan enteng sebelum menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit. "—Nine, ya. Kurasa kau harus bicara dengannya segera, sebelum hal ini bertambah parah," celetuk Twelve sembari kemudian menoleh ke arah Lisa dan tersenyum. "Lagipula, aku masih belum bisa mengajaknya bicara sekarang. Tadi malam, aku berbicara padanya—tentang kamu. Setelah itu, kami sedikit bertengkar, walau semua pertengkaran itu salahnya karena salah berbicara. Konyol, ya. Bertengkar karena masalah sepele," Twelve sedikit tertawa sebelum memanjat pagar penghalang dan duduk di atasnya, sebelum terjun ke bawah walau masih dengan berpegangan pada pagar, sebelum dengan mudahnya naik kembali dan berpijak pada atap kembali.

"Apa yang kalian permasalahkan tadi malam? Aku penasaran." tanya Lisa sebelum menyesap susu kotak yang ada di tangan kanannya. Twelve sedikit menoleh ke arah Lisa sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Ada kalanya kau mengetahuinya nanti. Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengetahuinya bagimu," jawab Twelve dengan nada berat. Lisa mengangguk perlahan sebelum berjalan meninggalkan atap sekolah dengan langkah lunglai. Dari kejauhan, tampak Twelve sedang memegang setangkai bunga mawar yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya, sebelum menggeram pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan atap.

Tingkah laku Nine semakin aneh, dari hari ke hari. Kemarin, ketika Twelve mengajak bicara Lisa, Nine langsung menarik Lisa untuk menjauh dari Twelve dan memberitahu Lisa bahwa hari ini, Lisa harus membantunya dan Twelve bertugas. Hari ini, ketika Lisa berbicara dengan Twelve, ketika Lisa mendekat ke arah Nine padahal ia tak bermaksud begitu, dengan cepat Nine berteriak pada Lisa untuk menjauh darinya dan hal itu membuat Lisa terkejut—setengah mati. Dan otomatis hal itu membuat Lisa bertanya-tanya, mengapa Nine bertingkah aneh.

Ketika Twelve pergi membeli bahan untuk membuat peledak baru, ketika Nine dan Lisa berduaan di markas, Lisa dengan takut-takut mengajak Nine bicara dengan takut setengah mati. Ia takut kalau-kalau Nine akan memarahinya lagi.

"Anu, Arata—ups, Nine. Kenapa kau bertingkah aneh? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Lisa dengan wajah pucat, takut dimarahi. Nine hanya menatapnya hampa sebelum berdiri dari posisi duduknya yang sedang duduk di atas sofa, sebelum menjauh dari Lisa dan juga pergi keluar, entah kemana. Meninggalkan Lisa yang terpaku dengan wajah yang memasang mimik wajah heran.

 **To be continued** —?


End file.
